A wolf
by WriterStoryShot
Summary: Elle est fatiguée de tout ça, de souffrir. De faire semblant de sourire. De le voir aller chez la fille aux vampire, en l'ignorant, elle son imprégnée !


Sauf Eos, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent !

Bonne lecture!

Bisous

* * *

Point de vue **Eos Waters** :

Je la hais, elle, la fille aux vampires. Par sa faute, il refuse notre imprégnation. Il me refuse. Emily, Paul, Seth et Sam, me soutiennent, me rassurent. M'assurant que ça passera, qu'il se fera une raison. Mais je le sais, non, il l'aimera et c'est tout. Jacob Black est amoureux de Isabella Swan et ce depuis longtemps.  
Et plus le temps passe, plus cette situation est douloureuse, voilà cinq mois que j'endure ce calvaire. Et je penses qu'il faut que j'en finisse avec tout ça. Partir ne servirait à rien, car la distance ne ferrai qu'accroître la douleur. Seul la mort me permettrai de ne plus avoir mal. C'est lâche, je sais, mais je n'en peux plus. Jacob continu de m'ignorer, et de me détester en silence, pour l'empêcher d'aimer pleinement Isabella.  
Comme d'habitude, depuis que je traîne avec les loups, je vais au bord de la falaise, au-dessus des rochers. C'est le calme plat, j'entends le bruits des vagues percutants la masse rocheuse, je sens le vents dans mes cheveux bruns qui fouettent mon visage, le soleil sur ma peau mâte. Je vois l'horizon qui m'attend, alors j'approche du bord. Si proche de sauter, si proche de mourir, mais pourtant je n'ai pas peur, je suis comme soulagée, libre de se poids qui me pèse depuis longtemps, libre de pouvoir me dire que tout va se finir d'ici quelques minutes.  
En regardant sous mes pieds, je vois les rochers contre les quels mon corps s'écraserait à cause du courant. A ce moment je serais surement morte de noyade ou d'hypothermie.  
Je m'en voulais au fond de partir, de les laisser. De le laisser. Mais ils comprendront, je le sais.

Je me tourne une dernière fois, vers la forêt, je souris aux bons souvenirs que j'y laisse. Et en tombant dans le vide, quand je sens mon corps toucher l'eau glaciale du Pacifique, je murmures pour la dernière fois :

\- Je t'aime.

* * *

Tout mon corps se refroidit d'un coup comme un courant électrique qui me traverse. Je gardes les yeux ouverts pour voir le monde de la surface, des vivants disparaître à mesure que j'entres dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Le froid mordant de l'eau engourdit mon corps, je fermes les yeux me sentant partir, et avant que je me face emporter par le noir, un cris familier me parvint aux oreilles, quelqu'un m'appel, hurle mon nom. Mais je m'en fiche, je veux partir. Et sur cette penser je m'enfonce dans la noirceur d'un endroit que je ne connait pas, mais dont je n'espère pas revenir.

Il fait noir, j'au chaud, pas d'une chaleur étouffante, mais plus tôt comme si j'étais au coin du feu, enroulée dans une couverture. Alors c'est ça l'au delà, le repos dans le silence et un cocon de chaleur. Je ne ressens plus qu'un pincement au cœur pour ceux que j'ai laissé. J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudront pas d'abandonner la vie. Je profite du silence reposant, quand je sens quelque chose d'humide se poser sur mon front, la sensation d'une serviette ou d'un gant mouillé, quand on est malade pour faire baisser la température de quelqu'un. Puis des chuchotements se font entendre au creux de mon oreille.

Un doute survient. Et si je n'étais pas morte, que le cri que j'avais cru entendre en sombrant était bien réel et que cette personne m'avait sauvée ? Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux que je sois sur pour reposer en paix ou me préparer à revenir dans ce monde de souffrance. Cette pensée fut comme un électrochoc. La chaleur qui avant me rassurait me brûle le corps, les chuchotements sont devenus des hurlements. Sous ces sensations, mes yeux s'ouvrent, je sens ma respiration se bloquer. Je regarde frénétiquement autour de moi, tout est flou. Je vois des formes bouger autour de moi. En fond sonore, dans tout ce brouillard je reconnais la voix de Emily qui hurle sur quelqu'un, je tourne ma tête vers sa voix et ma vision se précise. Elle est au niveau de la porte de ma chambre, dos à moi, mais je reconnais ses cheveux est sa posture. Elle est face à quelqu'un qui essaye d'entrer. Je fermes les yeux pour me concentrer sur ce qu'elle dit :

\- C'EST TA FAUTE SI ELLE EST DANS CET ETAT ! TU AS PRÉFÉRÉ T'AMUSER AVEC LA FILLE AUX VAMPIRES? PLUS TÔT QUE TON IMPRÉGNÉE ! ELLE ALLAIT MOURIR TELLEMENT TON ÉGOÏSME LA FAISAIT SOUFFRIR ! ELLE EN DEVENAIT MALADE !

La seule personne a qui elle peut parler, comme ça de moi, c'est Jacob. Elle l'empêche de m'approcher, de me faire du mal, plus qu'il ne m'en a déjà fait. Je la remercie intérieurement, je ne veux pas le voir, pas après m'avoir ignorer pendant cinq mois. Alors je suis bien en vie. Je soupire. JE me sens soudain partir en arrière, et avant de retomber dans l'inconscience, je prononce le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit :

\- Jacob !

* * *

J'ai mal, partout. Tout mon corps est en feu. Je suis sortit de l'inconscience depuis deux jours. Et mon état s'améliorait lentement mais surement. Avec la chute que j'avais faite, il était peu probable que je m'en sorte intact. Tout le monde est venu me voir, les filles comme Léah, Emily et Sue pleurent, et m'apporte des gâteaux, ou viennent juste pour parler. Paul, Embry et Seth, m'ont grondés comme les frères protecteurs qu'ils sont. Billy et Charlie, viennent pour me saluer et profiter de la nourriture que les filles m'apportent, tout en me faisant rire. Sam, lui, à chaque fois qu'il vient, s'assoit à côté de mon lit et me caresse les cheveux comme un père l'aurait fait, sans un mot. Juste présent pour me soutenir. Seul Jacob n'est pas venu me voir, de ma chambre j'entends les éclats de voix entre Emily et Jacob. Carliste est venu est m'a donné comme seul remède le repos et le lit pour encore cinq jours.  
Je suis pressée de pouvoir me lever, et sortir de ma chambre. Mais ici je sais que Jacob ne peut pas venir, et me faire du mal. J'ai peur, qu'il me déteste encore plus, qu'il me considère comme immature, comme une lâche. Qu'il me donne le coup de grâce est c'est sur cette pensée de je me rendors après avoir pris ma dose de morphine.

* * *

Je peux enfin me lever, mais je ne sors toujours pas de la maison. Jacob tente de me parler depuis que je peux sortir de la chambre. Je veux être prêt de lui, mais je ne veux pas souffrir. Je retardes le moment, car je sais que je vais bientôt le revoir, les cours reprennent dans 3 jours, et comme nous avons le même âge, et qu'il y a une classe par niveau. Je suis sur de tomber avec lui. Mais Paul sera là.

Emily est partie faire les courses avec Sam, et en profiter pour passer un moment ensemble. Je les envie, ils s'aiment, alors que moi je suis seule. J'entre dans la cuisine pour me faire un petit déjeuner. Quand je regardes à travers la fenêtre, je fais un pas en arrière après avoir vu Jacob sous sa forme de loup dans la forêt surveillant la maison. Après un moment de réflexion, je décides de m'approcher de la fenêtre à nouveau. Il est toujours là, mais est sorti des bois. Je le vois marcher vers la maison, je sais qu'il m'a vu, que je ne peux pas l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin. Je me diriges vers l'entrée et m'adosses au mur en face de la porte d'entrée, attendant le moment où il toquera à la porte.

Ce moment arriva bien trop vite à mon goût. Avec une lenteur exagérée, je m'avances vers la porte, arrivée je poses ma main sur la poignée. Pour après une brève hésitation, l'actionner. J'ouvres la porte lentement, pour voir face à moi, l'homme que j'aimes, celui pour qui je mourrai. Je gardes mon regard fixé dans ses yeux, sans ciller, attendant qu'il parle, hurle, fasse quelque chose. Nous nous fixons pendant peut-être une minutes, une heure, je ne sais pas mais ce fut long et intense. Alors que j'allais parler, je sens deux bras m'enlacer avec force, une tête dans mon cou, respirant mon odeur, un corps chaud contre le mien.

\- Jacob ?

Il ne dit rien, mais m'enlace avec plus de force, avant de prendre la parole:

\- Pardon, pardon, pardon...

Il répète ce mot comme une litanie, et chaque fois qu'il le prononce, je sens mon coeur se déchirer devant sa peine. Je ne souhaite pas son malheur, ni son chagrin. Je veux voir son sourire, entendre son rire. Je resserre mes bras autour de lui, réponds à son étreinte. Je veux l'aimer pleinement. J'arrive malgré cette étreinte d'ours a murmurer, de la voix la plus douce que j'ais:

\- Je t'aime tellement...

Je regrettes immédiatement de l'avoir dit ! Il se recule d'un coup et me regarde avec de grands yeux, étonné, presque effrayé. Je me dégage de ses bras et recule pour être a l'intérieur de la maison, le regard tourné vers le salon, fuyant ce regard troublant.

\- Je...Je...

Ne le regardant toujours pas, je l'entends hésiter. Je soupires, les larmes me montes aux yeux, je les sens couler sur mes joues rougies par le froid mordant.

\- Moi aussi.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure mais je l'ai entendu, tout doucement de peur d'avoir mal compris, je lèves la tête pour le regarder. Son regard fuyant, ses joues rouges, sa main se frottant l'arrière du coup, la gêne sur son visage. Il dit la vérité ! Alors que je vais répondre, il se fond sur moi pour m'embrasser, un baiser de passion, de fureur, de libération. A ce moment, mon cœur c'est remit à battre.

* * *

The End !

Fin de l'histoire, je vais surement mettre des chapitres bonus !

Bisous


End file.
